Esa clase de mujer
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: -Es "en garde" y no "carajo", lady Alstreim.-la corrigió, enderezándole también la postura. No sirvió de mucho. Anya, Marianne, menciones de Marianne x Charles y Bismarck x Marianne.


Esa clase de mujer

**.1.**

Marianne no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que lloró. Se sabe poderosa y nada le causa miedo. En especial después de la muerte de su cuerpo, más fastidiosa que terrible. Si algo lo hiciera, apretaría los dientes y se inflaría como una fiera acorralada. No pasará, sin embargo.

Tampoco siente culpa. Ni de usurpar muchas de las múltiples habitaciones que conforman la mente de Anya Alstreim, tan joven como su propia hija, a la que su esposo ha mandado quizás a una muerte segura, sino a una vida sin duda infeliz debido a la impertinencia de Lelouch.

**.2.**

Revisa las memorias de Anya como si su mente fuera un mapa y se aburre con los primeros años de vida, funerales y bodas, azotes en los brazos, encierro y hambre en una torre, más azotes y funerales. Nada que una niña británica de clase noble no sufra en una familia estricta y sin adaptarse. Se convence de que si fuera a quitarle la vida a alguien, la de la chica Alstreim es la más desperdiciada que podía venirle en suerte. Solo le sorprende que los nombres de los cuartos estén borrados o tachados. Quizás porque hay más traumas que recuerdos tibios.

**.3.**

Cuando llega a la parte en la que debiera rezar "madre" por algún lado, se extraña antes de abrir la puerta. Está su nombre y al cruzar el umbral, se vé a sí misma, sonriendo. Anya la ha embellecido, sin duda alguna, puesto que Marianne bien sabe de la pálida cicatriz bajo su barbilla que es de un golpe en el Ganimedes y de cómo su sombrero le aplasta los rizos luego de un día de calor, sin contar que en el palacio, casi siempre más que sonreír, muestra los dientes o al menos así era en vida.

**.4.**

-Es "en garde" y no "carajo", lady Alstreim.-la corrigió, enderezándole también la postura. No sirvió de mucho.

-En garde. _Carajo_.

Y no ponía gran sentimiento tampoco.

¿En la mesa?

-En realidad no es importante que te sepas para qué es cada cubierto, pequeña...siempre que recuerdes no atragantarte.

Con Lelouch y Nunnally. Casi invitada a tomar el té.

-Te lo he dicho numerosas veces. Si quieres que compartamos un momento, debes pedirlo. Esconderte detrás de las cortinas a espiar es muy grosero. No es como si no pudiéramos incluirte.

**.5.**

Mucho de lo que le enseñó tenía más de su carácter que de etiqueta alta británica. Pero Marianne supuso que lo que dijera alguien que se convirtió en esposa de un hombre tan importante, sería valorado incluso por la más estirada nobleza, que le hubiera encomendado la educación de su vástago. Entornando los ojos con fuerza, podía leer una talladura a cuchillo, cuidada, sobre la madera de la puerta. "Madre", con la vista empañada por lágrimas y recordó que solo se emocionó cuando subió al Ganímedes en prototipo por vez primera.

**.6.**

También al rechazar al tonto de Bismarck, que le ofreció matrimonio solo después de que Charles le pidiera que fuera Reina. El llanto fue de sangre en el fondo de su pecho, mientras que con una cruel sonrisa fue capaz de despreciarlo y era una memoria agridulce como una cicatriz de guerra, en un campo de batalla coronado por la victoria.

Al nacer Lelouch las lágrimas fueron de odio porque él la había destruído y sin embargo aún le encantaba.

**.7.**

Marianne no hizo de Anya su muñeca ni se dedicó a ocuparla como a un traje. O puede que no siempre. Encargó perfumes y chocolates para deslizar bajo su almohada (no reparó en que era el mismo que solía usar a los treinta años y que desentonara en una niñita de siete, ni que los dulces preferidos de Anya fueran los blancos rellenos de frutilla, no los negros con fuerte licor), sin contar que si alguien le gustaba a la pequeña y no se atrevía a encararle, Marianne usaba sus encantos experimentados para atraerlo y ganarse su amistad o favores.

**.8.**

A veces se sorprendía mirando a la luna y pensando en que Lelouch seguía vivo con Nunnally en alguna parte. Después de todo, no podía esperar menos de la sangre de su sangre. Charles nunca le dijo nada de su traspaso por la Espada de Akasha y tenía, demonios, instinto femenino para saberlo. Entonces se abrazaba a sí misma y tarareaba las torpes nanas que originalmente eran obscenas canciones que aprendió en la milicia. Cerraba los ojos y conciliaba la mente de Anya, que a pesar de sus obsequios permanecía angustiada por las ausencias.

**.9.**

"Lo entenderás algún día", se encontró diciendo en más de una ocasión, durmiéndose y cediendo (no hablaba de devoluciones. Para Marianne Vi Britania poco hubiera significado mandar hacer un par de maniobras oscuras en el palacio Aries y que Anya Alstreim fuera declarada muerta para así exiliarse en alguna colonia que Charles determinara segura. Compartía de buena manera y lo consideraba con todas las de la ley, un regalo más) el cuerpo por semanas o meses. Resultaba curioso, puesto que Marianne no era la clase de mujer que necesitaba excusas morales, más que ambiciones. Como convertirse en madre.


End file.
